My Hercules story
by Jessica01
Summary: My first-and maybe last-Hercules story. Contains OC. Info on Greek gods and goddesses from various sources.


My first-and maybe last-Hercules story. Contains OC. Info on Greek gods and goddesses from various sources.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Hercules**. Not really based on the **Disney** version.

Hercules had married a mortal, named Iona- I for short. They had had a daughter and named her Dareia. She was tow-headed like her mother

and had blue eyes. She grew into a beautiful twelve-year-old. Dareia-Dare for short- idolized her father. When she was six, Hercules started taking her to train with him, since he thought it would help her get over her shyness. It had, but it had also made her start trying to work out.

Hercules had laughed watching his then six-year old trying to work out. But as she grew, Hercules could tell she was serious, as she had no

interest in things other girls her age liked, like dolls, boys, dresses, and make-up. Iona wasn't too happy about how her daughter was growing

up, and tried to persuade her to do other things. One day, while Dareia was eating her breakfast, Hercules told her "I'm going to the Pantheon

to run and walk up and down the steps. Do you want to come?"

"How many sets do you want to do?" Daereia asked.

Hercules laughed. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

"Of course I want to train with you, Father. Will Phil be joining us?" She had met the satyr and liked him. They even joked that Dareia would marry Phil's son, Damon.

"Yes, and I think Damon will be there, too." Daereia laughed. She really liked Damon. She finished eating and ran to get dressed. She got

dressed and slipped on her sandals. She ran to her father and called good-bye to her mother. They left the house. Dareia again asked her father

how many sets they would do.

"You best only do six. I'll do eighteen. Tomorrow, I'll do twenty-four."

"Do you add six everyday?"

"Yes. And remember to pace yourself. Don't count until you get to the bottom."

"Yes, sir. One day, I'll do eighteen." Hercules laughed.

"Careful, Little Warrior. I've always told you to pace yourself."

Zeus appeared in the form of a white lion. He always appeared in the same form so that his granddaughter could recognize him.

"Grand dad!"

The lion smiled as Daereia stroked him. He spoke.

"Let her push herself. I never told you that you couldn't do something."

"Father, I don't want her to push herself too hard."

"I let you push yourself. Remember when you were doing those tasks for King Eurystheus?"

"Yes, but that was atonement for killing someone under temporary insanity. I also want Daereia to concentrate on things other girls are concentrating on."

"Like school?" Daereia asked innocently.

"Yes. Like school."

"She does well enough in school. Remember that test she had on the gods and goddesses?"

"Yes. She got an "A" on it. But I worry about the boys. She says they pick on her."

"I ignore them."

"But they still bother you, Dare?" Zeus asked.

"I think it's because of Father. Let's get to the Pantheon and start training." Daereia started to lead the way. Zeus swept his granddaughter up

and put her on his back. Since he was larger than the average lion, he could carry her. He took off toward the Pantheon, with his son running

behind.

"Maybe I'll just do six." he panted.

When Zeus got to the Pantheon, he lowered himself to the ground. Daereia jumped off. She ran into the Pantheon and saw Damon and Phil first.

"Damon, Phil! Hi!" She ran down the steps and hugged both satyrs.

"That doesn't count." Hercules called. Dareia headed back up to the top, then back down. One. Back up, then down. Two. She tried walking backwards, but her father stopped her.

"No showing off."

"Yes, sir." She turned around and went the rest of the way. She made it back down. Three.

"Almost there, Dare." Damon encouraged her.

"Your father said you were trying for six."

"One day, I'll do eighteen, like him." Her father was almost done.

"Keep trying." Up. Down. Four. She tried to think of a way to keep her mind occupied. She remembered her Latin test that was coming up.

Simian. S-i-m-i-a-n. Monkey. Annus. A-n-n-u-s. Year. Ante meridiem. A-n-t-e m-e-r-i-d-i-e-m. Before noon. Aqua. A-q-u-a. Water. Bene. B-e-n-e.

Well, good. Canis. Dog. Caput. C-a-p-u-t. Head. Circus. Circle. C-i-r-c-u-s. Six. Damon tried to stop her when she came back down, but she

continued.

"I know Father told me to only do six, but I said I'd do eighteen."

"I know you're hard-headed, but I don't want to get into trouble because of you."

"I'll take responsibility."

Hercules and Phil had moved on to weights. They laughed as they watched Daereia keep on walking up and down.

"She said she'd do eighteen one day. I guess she meant today."

"Eight." Daereia counted. Simian. S-i-m-i-a-n. Monkey. Annus. A-n-n-u-s. Year. "Nine."

Ante meridiem. A-n-t-e m-e-r-i-d-i-e-m. Before noon. Aqua. A-q-u-a. Water. Bene. B-e-n-e. Well, good. "Ten."

Canis. C-a-n-i-s. Dog. Caput. C-a-p-u-t. Head. "Eleven."

Circus. Circle. C-i-r-c-u-s. Greek goddess Artemis was the daughter of Zeus and Leto and the twin sister of Apollo. "Twelve."

She is the goddess of hunt and wild animals and sometimes she is also associated with the moon.

"Thirteen."

Hebe is the goddess of youth. She is the daughter of Zeus and Hera, which means she is the sister of Ares and Eileithyia.

"Fourteen."

Bellerophon. He was the son of the GreekgodPoseidon. His mother was either Eurynome or Eurymede, and her husband, king Glaucus, was his earthly father.

"Fifteen."

Up, down.

"Sixteen."

Up, down.

Seventeen.

Up. Down.

"Eighteen!" Damon gave her a high five.


End file.
